Opportunity of a Avatar: Reedheart
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: The SECOND Avatar. New friends, agony, happiness, laughter, pain, lots of thinking, and hope, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is the last warrior of the Sierra Travelers Clan, you can call me Reedheart. People on the surface calls me Reed. It has been a few months after Mousewing aka Minnie has left for her world, and it has been only me and Sunrise with a visiting Portia here and there ever since. As you probably saw, my chosen world is 'Avatar the Last Airbender', in the time of the Gaang. I could never know why I feel so connected with the show, like it should be familiar to me, you know?

Anyway, I found out why on my big day. It was a unusually warm winter day, and I was wearing my totem necklace, and my clothes are a mash of nation colors. I have a earthy green tunic-like long-sleeved shirt under a blue/white fleeced jacket, a dusty brown belt holding up my tan pants, and crimson red boots. My bluish-black hair is held back by my beloved dark red hairpin, not wanting my side bangs to disturb my almond brown eyes.

I entered the inauspicious shed, walking down the stairs into HQ. Sunrise told me earlier this morning that she is sorting the last books of the library to sell. We had already sold the movies, and most of the library archive stuff, and the last clan computer as well, leaving Sunrise with her personal tablet. I ran to my tent, grabbing my bag that contained my beloved jasmine body soap, a few bags of snacks; sizzle flakes, toasted nuts, jerky meat, and berries. I also have my share of the money we received from selling and saving. I figured with the magic of the world/dimension portal, they will be changed to all nation currency in metal coins, much like our currency here through with the addition of bills and credit cards.

As I secured my bag, heading to the library, seeing Sunrise packing up a box, and as I entered in, Sunrise smiled at me. "Hello, Reedheart. I presume you're ready?". I grinned, "Ready as a charging komodo rhino!". Sunrise chuckled, and nodded as she joined me, done with her packing for now, and we headed to the room where it starts, the portal room that has the dimension portal. Sunrise said that I can turn it on, and I raised a eyebrow in suspicion until Sunrise said that she wasn't joking, then I was happy! I turned the button on, the rainbow colors coming on, and for some reason, they were much brighter in power.

I and Sunrise traded hugs, and a fist bump of respect as well. With a brief farewell, I went in, and the tunnel was dark. Suddenly, the tunnel became like a big cave, and a loud sound startled me. It felt like a vibration mix of earthshaking and a wind tornado coming into me, yet I stood my ground. Then a flash of red zoomed out past me, a thunderous roar aided by the sounds of wind, making me gasp as I recognized the source of the disturbance. It was a dragon, Roku's dragon, Fang!

In awe, I was surprised to see three riders on him; Roku, and two strangers I didn't recognize. The man spoke, "I am surprised that you haven't remembered us, Rina.". When I heard that name, memories flashed by in a second, and I blinked, "Mama, Baba?".

My father smiled, his shaggy black hair moving in sync with his chuckles, and his grayish-blue eyes shined at me while my mother silently cried, her soft silky brown hair, so bright like fire, with her pale brown eyes shimmering as well, as they got off a lying Fang, and quickly ran to hug me which I was shocked and hesitant until Mama whispered, "It's okay to cry, little dove.". At that, I broke down, sobs filling me as I hugged Mama back, with Baba enveloping us.

It took me a while to get right again, with sniffles here and there as my parents was consoling me, their warm smiles making me feel better, earning me time to grow courage to ask the big question. "Did you come here to see me?".

Baba, who I remembered his name now which is Nisan, spoke once more, "Of course we did, we wanted to see you again.". I smiled bigger at that, as Mama, aka Teri spoke next. "We never got the chance to tell you so many things you deserved to know long ago, and now we can, with Roku's blessing and help.".

I glanced at Roku who was standing next to Fang's head, one hand nuzzling him as he calmly and piercingly looked at me, earning me a low bow from my head in respect. "Relax, youngster, or should I say, Reedheart?". Roku spoke steadily and firmly.

I looked back at Baba and Mama, "Go tell me, guys.". Mama looked at Baba, who sighed, "I won't beat around the bush. Rina, you're the Avatar.". I widened my eyes, gasped, "What?".

"Technically, the second Avatar in side with Aang.". Mama replied. "How is that possible?". I replied. Baba spoke, "To get you to better understand this, I should start from the beginning. I am the son of a exiled Airbender and a non-bender of the Water Nation, and your mother is a Earthbender. In terms, you're born of mixed descent, yet when we first saw fire coming from yourself, we knew we had an Avatar in you, not just air-bending that you inherited from me. You were a toddler when Fire Nation found us, and we ran for our lives. We came upon a wide ravine that edged over one of the seas, and your mother was trying to calm you down as I looked for a way out." Baba took a breath and exhaled, as Mama took her turn.

"We soon found out that we were trapped, with the Fire Nation on our backs, and the sea below us, and suddenly, this portal appeared out of nowhere, took us to this world, where we were emotionally, physically, mentally lost until we found help in a world circus. My air-bending were much weaker with your mother's earth-bending being weaker as well, perhaps to the reason that this world doesn't have a neighboring Spirit World like ours before. We raised you in a strange, new world yet we flourished until our deaths. We have since watched over you, Rina.". Mama finished.

I inhaled and exhaled breaths of surprise as I thought over all the information I was given in a minute or two. I glanced to Roku again, "And the Spirits approved of me being the second Avatar?".

Roku nodded, "Aang is very inexperienced in fighting and skills unlike you, as you have been training as a warrior for years, full of experience and knowledge.".

I smirked, "Don't forget the scars either.". I was talking about the scars on my right side that I earned in another world. Roku chuckled lightly with Baba nodding in agreement with Mama wringing her hands in nervousness. Roku spoke once more, "Now, since you have found out your legacy, you will receive each past Avatar's wisdom and individual skills in a timeline of a clock.".

I widened my eyes, remembering a scene from the show, and spoke, "That means I have to go through at least 70 Avatars including you, and that means 70 hours.". Roku gave a hum at that, and I grinned, "Oh, I will be busy with that while I figure where to go once I enter my home world, right, Baba, Mama?". My parents nodded, and once again, hugged me, with kisses on the forehead or cheek from them, saying 'I love you's and byes. They mounted Fang, with Roku at front again, with a sound that appeared to tell Fang to get up and going, and they disappeared into the cave, with the end becoming a bright picture. I recognized Zuko's ship, seeing greenery nearby.

I smiled, as the First Avatar flashed by my memory, and I stirred forward my own memories of my childhood of bending, and I started up a Air Scooter, zooming to the picture as I gestured to the ground to give a shaped ramp for the scooter to go over into the picture, and immediately, I dispated the scooter, feeling darkness enveloping my eyes as I blacked out with my ears faintly hearing a rumbling soft roar.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned lightly, waking up with new information and wisdom for the past 8 hours, seeing a beautiful scene before me. I am watching the sunrise peeking over the sea of the southern Earth Kingdom. I smiled, loving the amazing beauty, whispered, "Lovely.". I was surprised to hear my voice is a touch lighter in pitch, and I looked over to see my bag, grabbing it, my hand enveloping around a metal coin inside my bag, and I opened the rim bigger to see that my bills has changed into a hefty amount of different metal coins. I weighed my bag by estimate, and it was heck as heavy, but I can manage to carry it on my back just fine.

I brought it over on my back, adjusting to the added weight as I walked down to the beach, looking around to see many knickknacks scattered all over, convincing me that I can find some treasures out of the messes around here. I saw a glimmer, and got closer to see glass in sand, and careful to watch my fingers, I grabbed it firmly and pulled it out of the sand, and seeing that it is a sizable piece, just enough to take in my reflection. I blinked as I saw myself as 15 years old, my bluish-black hair just reaching the base of my neck, and my clothes remain almost the same in looks, except that I am wearing different fabric as I could see the stitches crystal clear.

I was delighted to be a teenager again, knowing now with my warrior skills and the aid of the Avatar's abilities at my prime, I can unlock my potential power. I saw no civilization as I scavenged the beach, heading in a southern direction, picky about the stuff as some are useless, yet there were some things I can carry like a slightly ruined satchel, and a dinged pan, and some silverware, plus rope and a old blanket. I then saw a old disused trail from the beach into a ridge above, and I was interested to see what's up there since I had been on the beach for quite a while.

I carefully went up the trail as it was crumbly in some spots, and with a bit of effort, I made it to the ridge, windblown grass at my feet as I took in a partly destroyed shack, seeing the porch completely ruined, and the roof covered in moss. To some people, the shack may be ugly, but to me, it's a treasure to uncover as I plan to fix it up with my bending skills, intending to practice them well enough. I don't know when I am, but I figure with my new location, I can meet Zuko and Iroh soon enough.

Looking at my temporary home, I set out to make my new life as a curious beginning, ready and hopeful as ever. _I wonder if Aang and the others could pass by me too. Either way, I am in my home world, and as the second Avatar, I need to get used to my bending skills, even fire, as it's a reminder of a very bad and dangerous memory, but I have to, for the world's sake, and my sake as well. I hope to find a animal guide like Aang and his sky bison, Appa, or Roku and his dragon, Fang. I wonder what I will find around here. I'll have to see what happens._


	3. Chapter 3

-2 weeks later-

I watched my home get smaller and smaller as I felt the ship move under me, and I sighed lightly. A purr-bleat mixed sound came from my side, causing me to glance down upon my animal guide, a cat deer cub. I found her lost and abandoned by her family, for she's different from others of her species. She is ash gray with black stripes/spots, and deep green eyes. I named her Sute which means 'forsaken foundling'. She took to me easily as she saw I wasn't a threat, just friendly.

I spent a week rebuilding the shack, and beginning my new life with Sute when I accidentally came upon Iroh and a reluctant trailing Zuko, who just came into shore from their ship, looking for some civilization and and maybe some tea bags for Iroh. I was coming from my local pond where bass and catfish live. Iroh took to me after I politely asked why they're here, and they responded their reasons, and I was glad to tell that I had some tea bags of local fresh leaves, and so a gleeful Iroh, and a flustered Zuko after I teased him a bit, followed me to my home, with a playful Sute trying to catch Zuko's legs.

They stayed with me for a week, having Iroh proclaim that they need a break from the sea with an arguing Zuko that he has to go find the long-lost Avatar. At once, I knew I was somewhere early before Aang is found. Iroh asked me if I could join them on their interesting journey, and I couldn't resist, even with Zuko proclaiming that I would interrupt his mission. I retorted to him that I won't do anything bad, not for my sake, and Zuko gave in impassively, reluctantly agreeing with me coming into his ship.

"Do not fret, Miss Reed. You are in good company.". spoke a humble, warm voice. I smiled as Uncle Iroh came upon my other side, mildly glancing at him, his eyes upon the sea. I replied, "I know, General. It's just that I had been there for a while, and I fell in love with everything. I hope I can return back sometime.".

Uncle Iroh chuckled, "How many times must I tell you to call me Iroh or at least Uncle?". I grinned as I looked at him fully, his warm eyes glittering at me in amusement, "It's still very respectful to call you General. I heard the stories, and despite the fact that you tried to take over Ba Sing, you were a legend then and now.".

Iroh nodded, "That's true. Have you seen my nephew?". Curious if I have seen Zuko, I shook my head, "Afraid I haven't. Tell you what, I will find him for you, unless you want me here?".

"That would be nice, Miss Reed. I presume that he's in his room. Two rights and one left, and it's the second door on the left.". Iroh replied gratefully. I nodded, and murmured, "Please keep Sute close. Zuko is still getting used to her.". Iroh nodded, "Of course.".

I went on, using the directions Iroh has given me, and as I entered the door to see Zuko doing his breathing exercise. I grinned, "Hey, Zuko. Iroh wants to talk to you!".

A growl answered me, "Don't ever interrupt me, girl!". Candles zoomed up in strength, then suddenly came into a fabric that consumed it, becoming bigger, and bigger. I panicked, only hearing the screams of the elephants and seeing the roaring inferno of the fire, with the shouts of humans, shouting, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, my fault, fault, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, no, no, please!". Then I blacked out, falling into unconsciousness.

(Zuko's P.O.V.)

I stared gobsmacked, still in shock, looking at the teenage girl that fell back into her side. I heard loud footsteps running, revealing Uncle. He looked surprised, "What has happened?".

I stammered, "I don't know.. She just screamed at me when I became mad at her, I never saw her so frightened or scared, shouting like that, like she was afraid.. of me.".

"Did she interrupt you, making you grow your fire?". Uncle asked sharply. I bowed my head in shame, "Yes. I didn't mean to, I was upset that I couldn't get a piece of peace anymore, I didn't want to scare her.".

Uncle sighed, "I was afraid of this.".

I blinked, "What?". Uncle looked at me, "Have you noticed anything strange back at the house?".

"Besides that the porch was made of rock, not really, no.". I replied. Uncle shook his head, pinched his nose, "You weren't very observant like I taught you. What else do you remember?".

I looked down at the girl, no, Reed, as she laid unconscious. "She didn't like it when I or you lighted her campfire. She asked often to have us to make our fire small, and light up the campfire steadily.".

Uncle nodded solemnly. "It's not the Fire Nation she's afraid of. It's our fire she's afraid of. I believe she went through something very traumatic and tragic, much like you, nephew.".

I startled back at Uncle, shocked to know that this Reed could be similar. "Neither way, I don't want her in my room, it's still private.". I commented. Uncle sighed, "Luckily, we have a few rooms left over. You will be taking her to the room across the hall. I'll be with her to make sure she's okay once she wakes up.". I nodded, and got up, and gathered Reed into my rooms, a whimper from her as she clutched my shirt, startling me to blush lightly.

I brought her into her room, laying her upon the bed, and quickly taking her hand off my shirt as she cuddled closer into the fetal position, and I tilted my head curiously. _I wonder what happened to you._ Then I shook my head, and glanced at Uncle, who took a chair closer to Reed's bed, and I slowly closed the door, with a concerned frown for our unconscious guest.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up lightly, groaning at the slight pain in my head. I sighed as I realized I hit the floor again. "Ah, Miss Reed, how relieved I am to see you awake. Are you all right?". commented Iroh as he sat upon a chair next to my bed. He looked relieved yet concerned which convinced me to tell the truth.

"I'll live, Iroh.". I replied softly. Iroh tilted his head curiously, frowned at me as he asked, "This has happened before, yes?". I sighed heavily at that. "You presume correctly, Iroh.".

Iroh nodded at that, "If you must know, my nephew was shocked, and he may haven't said it, but he definitely feels guilt, as I could believe it.". I blinked at him, and replied, "It's not Zuko's fault. It's my fault, and I faced the consequences.".

"I apologize if I am intruding further, but could I be able to understand why you fainted like that?". Iroh asked gently and politely. I took a deep breath and exhaled, "I hear you have a aptitude for stories.".

A soft smile adorned Iroh's face as he gazed at me gently, "That, I certainly do.". I faintly grinned and sighed lightly. "The story I am to tell you isn't a easy one despite some happy memories. I am the daughter of a exiled bender, and a earthbender. We lived in the Earth nation, yet the Fire nation hunted my father for a unknown reason until I was able to find out why. We were safe in a circus, and we were happy, finding our talents and all, until that day." I took a breath, and spoke once more.

"I was maybe 8 or 9 winters old, and it was early in the morning. I wanted to do some tricks that Baba did the day before, promising to show me yet I couldn't wait any longer. I was trying out a particular hard one when one of the circus people interrupted me, scared me quite a bit, causing me to fall and stumble upon one of the fire posts, and then it fell, consumed everything. I couldn't breathe, then Baba saved me, got me out of there. He returned back inside to get Mama who was trapped in there.". I lowered my head, and took another rattling breath in and out, and replied some more.

"Ever since then, I keep hearing the screams of the elephant mandrills, and the roaring of that inferno, and the shouts of people. I was alone, and accused as well.".

Iroh blinked, responded, "Earth nation thought you were a fire-bender.". I nodded, "Yeah, you got it. The first chance I got, I sprung, and was saved by someone special for a long time until she gave me permission to go on and live on my own.". Iroh nodded, "If I may be of advice, Reed, could you care to listen?".

I grimly smiled, "What else do I got anyway? Advise me, General.". Iroh looked at me clearly yet there were a distant feeling in his eyes as he proceeded to give his advice of the moment.

"Memories may be powerful or painful, and they inspire you to devolve to take different paths, but it's only yourself that you must decide to follow on your own to learn from the past, present, and future. You don't have to be alone, for time and history bonds us all.". Iroh clearly finished, a friendly smile on his face. I couldn't say anything for my mouth and mind was silent for a second, fully taking it all in. I soon pull a grin and Iroh chuckled at me gently.

-On the other side of the door-

Zuko was silent as he clearly overheard everything, and was shocked to find out that Reed has lost her parents, being accused, struggling to face her fear, saved by someone like he has been by his Uncle, and went on her own alone. Zuko himself has been exiled, fighting for honor, struggling to find himself, and the Avatar as well yet he realized that Reed and himself are the same yet different in living situations and paths. He left the door, lost in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

(Reedheart's P.O.V.) -2 weeks later-

I was tucked in a fluffed purple jacket as I watched Uncle Iroh and Zuko practicing in a spar. We are sailing close to the Southern Water Nation, and I immediately knew sooner or later, Aang shall be found and known. The men were careful not to fire-bend near me as I still tense quite badly, through I got over my memory/fear panic attacks with the surprise of Zuko helping me only a day later after that incident.

{Flashback} I was patting Sute gingerly as I watched the sea lap up after the ship, the occasional Tiger Seal here and there. "May I join you?". asked a raspy, curious voice. I turned around to see Zuko standing in a respectful stance with the air of sympathy. I smiled a small smile, "Of course, Zuko. I don't mind the company.". Zuko nodded and walked to rest against the gunwale which is the side of the ship, standing on my right side.

We were silent for a minute, thinking and staring out to sea when Zuko pat my shoulder, and I looked at him curiously. "Reed, I greatly apologize for everything yesterday. You must think that I am a rude, insolent boy.". I blinked at him, and smiled gently as I grabbed his hand, barely noticing the skin difference, and spoke, "Zuko, you aren't rude at all. You may be brooding, (giggles), but you were respectful, which I expect from a boy like you.". Zuko was speechless, then a slightly shy smile peeked at me.

"Thanks, Reed. May I say something?". Zuko replied softly as he returned the curious look. "You are welcome to speak your mind, Zuko.". I said gently. Zuko squeezed my hand lightly, earning me a hidden blush, noticing that his hands are strangely both soft yet calloused. "I may not know what you has gone through, but I can say that I understand your pain and your fear, and also..guilt as well. I hide my emotions behind a broody, angry mask, like you hide your fears, and your pain behind your mask of wisdom and happiness. But sometimes I let it go when I am alone, and I also appreciate Uncle's companionship, even if he didn't have to come, but he did.".

"You must appreciate your memories of your parents, and you must let go of your fears, otherwise you won't move on. You don't have to act strong all the time, if you could let in people who appreciate you for who you are, not what you are.". Zuko finished softly. I stared at him speechlessly and sighed heavily as I processed his speech in my mind, and I heard Zuko sigh lightly, bringing me up to look at him, and I squeezed his hand back, startling him to look at me.

I asked shyly, "Could you help me, please?". Zuko smiled gently and nodded, "Of course, Reed. Is there anything you wish to have me do?". I replied, "Could you start up a flame, the regular kind? I need to face my past and my fear.". Zuko frowned, then nodded once more, igniting up fire in his right hand, a intense maroon/hot red flame. I was soon thrown back into my past, facing that day. I heard Zuko's voice speaking through to me, "Come on, Reed. It's okay, it's okay, I got you. You're alright. You can do it. Face it all, Reed.".

I felt Zuko's arms enveloping me firmly and warmly as I faced my tragic day, coming up on a familiar sight. The circus tents burning up into ash and smoke as I heard the elephants' screams, and the shouts of people as they held back the kid version of myself, who's screaming for her parents to come back. I ran up, surrounded by fire as I breathed for air, hearing the roar of the inferno as it chased me. I panted as I remembered my favorite picture. Baba holding me up on his shoulders as he tickled me, laughing together with Mama glancing at us with a amused smile, her eyes shining in adoration and love.

I then was confronted by a wall, turning around to face the inferno, and I set to face it as I saw the ghost vision of my parents approvingly smiling at me, then I woke up, blinking, and panting heavily as Zuko held me still firmly and warmly as he looked at me with concern and curiosity. "Are you okay?". He asked worriedly.

"I think so. I actually feel better.". I replied softly. Zuko nodded, "Glad to hear that. Have you faced it all?". I grinned, "I heard your voice, Zuko. Thank you for helping me.". Zuko genuinely smiled, "It's no problem. You don't have to thank me. You did all the work anyway.". I shook my head, raising a eyebrow, "No, really, thank you, Zuko.". Then I pecked him swiftly on the cheek, and left his arms as he stood in shock, and I giggled, picking up Sute, and gave a last grin at him with a wink. {End of Flashback}

As I watched Zuko and Uncle Iroh finish their spar, I thought of how I came to be best friends with Zuko immediately after that helpful day, and Uncle Iroh became my confidant. He's our adult supervisor when we go out into land once a while, through with time, he leaves us alone, which Zuko appreciates and which I was glad for. I sipped jasmine tea, which was one of Uncle Iroh's favorites, while Sute nuzzled me by knee, having been double sized over the past two weeks, reaching my thigh in height for now.

I hated the fact that hot chocolate didn't exist in my home world. I intend to change that somehow, for hot chocolate had been the drink I have favored all my life. Suddenly, a straight flash of bright white light pierced the copper blue sky, and I immediately knew Aang has been found, and sure enough, Zuko noticed, and ordered the ship to go around and over. I shared a smile with Uncle Iroh as a thought came through my mind. _This is going to be interesting, especially with me around._


	6. Chapter 6

-1 week later-

Long after Aang escaped the ship with a bit of my hidden help, and my introduction, and rejoined his friends, Zuko accompanied me when he found out that my birthday is practically around the corner. Zuko just turned 16 a month before I met him and Uncle Iroh. We were upon a port where the ship is being fixed, and I was shopping with my saved money, through I gave a lot to Zuko, figuring that he could spend it on some stuff he wanted.

I told him since it's my birthday very soon, I wanted him to be happy too. I was looking upon some unique weapons I could use in par with Zuko's dual swords. I particularly liked the butterfly swords. I brought a pair of the usual metal, through the hilts is wrapped in unique purple fabric, and also buying a scabbard as well. Zuko promised to practice with me which I greatly was happy for.

We headed back to the port where the ship was, then Zuko froze up. "What is it, Zuko?". "Trouble. Big trouble.". He bluntly replied as he stared at some Fire Nation soldiers, and I widened my eyes as I recognized the strange huge ship behind them. _No, it's Zhao's ship, and if it is, then he's here. That means the Agni Kai will happen._

"Stay close, Reed. If he asks you, just tell what you can.". Zuko said firmly to me, and I asked, "Who's he?". Zuko quietly growled, "Commander Zhao.". I nodded, and whispered, "I've heard about him, never saw him. Is he really that bad?".

"Then today is your day. You shall meet him. He has a bad attitude, yet I admit he has good confidence in his fire-bending.". Zuko replied back as we walked closer, seeing Uncle Iroh talking with Zhao. I gulped slightly as I hoped Uncle Iroh didn't blab anything important to him, yet I knew Uncle Iroh will keep things secret.

"Ah, Prince Zuko and Miss Reed, I see you have returned from the market in town.". Uncle Iroh said socially and respectfully as he stood by Zhao. I knew I had to be respectful and be somewhat sociable even if I despise Zhao already. "Yes, Uncle, we have.". Zuko replied steadily.

"Oh, who might this young woman be?". asked a politely curious Zhao, maybe too curious, as he grabbed my hand non too gently. I exhaled slowly as I hid my disgust, "I am Reed of the Earth nation. Prince Zuko has informed me about you, sir.". I responded softly, as I know he didn't like women who speaks up. Zhao nodded and let go of my hand which I was relieved for, as I had the urge to wash his filth off.

"Has he? If I may say, we must go head into your ship for General Iroh has invited me for a chat which I couldn't refuse.". Zhao replied proudly as he stared at Zuko, who's glaring broodily. _At least Zuko is faring better than me._ I asked Uncle Iroh politely if I could unpack my brought stuff in my room before the chat starts, with Zhao around us. Uncle Iroh nodded and informed me that as their guest, I can go on.

I thanked him quietly, and steadily headed to my room, whispering to every shipmate not to tell Zhao of the Avatar or anything very important, with my effect of a threat from my earth-bending. I quickly washed my hands, and headed to the reception room in the big tent close by where Zhao and my men are. Sure enough, the conversation was stroked by Zhao's infuriating attitude and Zuko's rebounding snippets. The challenge was given.

A while later at sunset, I stood by Uncle Iroh as he instructed Zuko gently, and I replied, "I may be rude right now, but I say, kick his butt, Zuko.". Zuko slightly nodded with a small smile before he focused and turned around at the sound of the gong. With awe and anticipation, I watched the duel. Remembering how he dueled in the future, it's incredible how he advanced in such little time from this moment. I growled lightly as Zuko finished the duel honorably, and Zhao proceeded to attack. I reacted immediately, earth-bending a boulder into Zhao, and I mentally smirked as I saw Zhao try to stop a nosebleed.

Zhao snarled, "So, the little prince needs a earth-bender peasant to protect him.". I widened my eyes, growled loudly, "A peasant, a PEASANT! You are dishonorable and insolent!". I scrambled my hand, changing the boulder into missile rocks to target him when a familiar hand stopped me, and I froze the missiles right before Zhao's face, and dropped them immediately.

"Reed, he isn't worth it. I have won the duel.". Zuko replied quietly. Uncle Iroh stepped into my other side, "Prince Zuko's correct. My nephew and Miss Reed has more honor in their lives than you do, Commander Zhao. By the way, thank you for the tea. It was refreshing.".

I felt Zhao stare after us as we left the podium, heading to our ship. "Uncle, did you really mean that?". Uncle Iroh gave his casual answer which frustrated Zuko a bit, and I giggled. "Zuko, I really think he did mean it. Well, at least we're even.".

"Excuse me?". Zuko asked curiously. "You helped me with facing my past and fear, and now I helped you from being barbecued by that infuriating man. Commander? (scoffs) Try 'SOB'.". I replied bluntly, and Zuko got my hint, and chuckled amusingly. "I don't doubt that. Oh, anything I should know besides that I can't say that word that Zhao said?".

I smiled at him, "I am a warrior. My old friend was one, and that makes me one as well. Okay?". Zuko nodded, "That explains the skill you got. You're incredible.". I waved a hand casually, "Nah, I just am a natural at it.". Zuko smiled, "Well, I still need to thank you anyway.". He suddenly kissed me on the cheek, then he walked forward, whistling lowly under his breath as I blushed pink, blinking slowly as I went through the memory of his soft, gentle kiss, and I slowly smiled as Sute welcomed me as I entered the bridge up to the ship. _He surprises me more and more every day. I wonder what the future will bring as I am here to stay in my home world._


	7. Chapter 7

(1 week and a half later)

We had celebrated my birthday. I remembered the day clearly, it's just the night I have trouble remembering with. All I could remember is trying that drink with Zuko, then nothing. Uncle Iroh had given me a pouch of his ginseng tea, saying I could just need it to relax when I am troubled, and I thanked him happily, knowing it's the thought that he had done it, yet Zuko's present was a surprise. I didn't know that Zuko liked to carve, but he does. It was a beautiful carving of Sute, with the symbol of the Earth nation on his flank. I loved it so, and thanked him by another kiss on the cheek once more, this time on his scarred side.

Despite the good moods I often give Zuko, and his practices of fire-bending/swords, he's still obsessed with Aang, tracking him all the way to Kyoshi Island. I was worried for I knew he nearly burnt down the village last time, but with my skills, I am sure to get the fire out more quickly, even with the gang around as well. It's just that if I reveal my water-bending or air-bending, Zuko could accuse me or worse, and I am not sure if I can deal with it.

But fate was sure enough to defy my wish, and Zuko immediately knew that I was different. The fire was vanquished quite quickly, but Zuko dug himself a hole he couldn't get out when he called me that word out of anger and regret.

"Fine, **_Prince_** Zuko. I know how to give in or never surrender. Yes, I am the SECOND Avatar, and if you chase me like Aang, the other Avatar, then our friendship is sinking. Just you know, I had feelings for you, Zuko. I hope I will forgive you in time, but now, I must go. Tell Uncle that I will practice Pai Sho for him. Good luck to you.". I replied sharply and calmly as my heart ached in pain, and shrilly whistled for Sute who immediately joined me as I used the wind to aid my feet to run, sparing a glance at a silent, gobsmacked Zuko who stared at me with those regretful, troubling golden eyes. I wished to see them sparkling in joy as I would love to look at, but right now, my heart teared up just albeit more.

Silent tears soon came as I ran quickly, and wiped them quickly when I had Aang and the others in sight, getting on Appa, and I called out, shouting to Aang, and he gleefully saw me, told the siblings that I was a friend who helped him back on Zuko's ship, hiding the truth of my friendship with Zuko, which I was grateful for, and I was welcomed quickly and happily into the group. I took a last look at the village and a shrinking sight of Zuko's ship, and I think I dared to see a silhouette running to the ship, thinking that was Zuko. I frowned with a pained sigh, glancing to see Momo meeting Sute, and I was relieved that Momo took a chance to know Sute as Sute did the same.

The situation with Zuko reminded me of a sad song about friendship. I mentally sung it in my head as I felt Appa's flying motions as we headed to who knows where.

 **When we were together**

 **I knew that forever**

 **I'd always, my days**

 **Follow you into the blue beyond**

 **Never wanna be anywhere I cannot see**

 **The love light you shine**

 **Only wanna be wherever you are**

 **Runnin' with my friend**

 **You never will be lonely**

 **You need only look right behind you**

 **To find who**

 **Will follow you into...**

 **I'd follow you into...**

 **I'd follow you into...**

 **The blue beyond**

I whispered lowly to the skies, "Spirits, please help Zuko find his path to his own destiny, even if our friendship is strained right now. I only want him to be happy, if not for my sake, do it for his sake, please.". _At least I won''t be lonely, for I have the gang as new friends now._


	8. Chapter 8

(A week later)

The journey to the Fire Temple was great. I met King Bumi, Haru, and many other people. Yet I thought of Zuko, hoping that he takes the chance to say that he's sorry, through I know his pride and stubbornness keeps him from admitting many things. I became close to Katara, while I have been teaching Aang the basics of water-bending with Katara's assistance. Sokka became the comic relief sometimes, with surprising us with the positive knowledge of navigating the directions on Appa. Sute and Momo shockingly became best friends, sharing food, and accompanying each other in exploring and patrolling the campsites every night.

We have arrived at the scar of the forest, and soon found by the elder of the village. I knew I had to help Aang in this one. The afternoon passed quite quickly, and by sunset, Hei-Bai has arrived. I have wondered what has become of Zuko and Uncle Iroh as I have journeyed with the gang so far. For Uncle, I bought a Pai Sho game, and I methodically taught Sokka, and even Aang, but Sokka has more patience than Aang. _I hope the Spirits is looking after Zuko. Uncle Iroh has his own luck. If I remember right, Zuko is tracking Uncle by now._

(Zuko's P.O.V.)

I grumbled to myself as I saw ostrich-horse tracks, watching them trail sort of northeast, and sighed lightly as I can't help thinking that Reed could be of great help right now since I know she can deal more than I do, since she confessed her truth that confusing yet heartbreaking day. I counted a set of four mounts, meaning five earth-bender soldiers plus a captive Uncle, noticing that two mounts' tracks tread heavier than the others, figuring out that it's added weight.

I then hopped into my rhinoceros' saddle, and lulled my voice to spur it forward as I kicked it firmly. I kept going until the sky bison of the Avatar caught my attention, the rumbles it's making, then I glanced back at the tracks, where it leads to Uncle, and my mind was ticking back and forward until my heart ached when I thought of Reed. I knew Reed could keep going for Uncle as he's part of her life, yet I don't know if I am, for our friendship has been pained. Uncle has been there for me all this time, even if everybody thought I was crazy to search for the Avatar. I sighed as I knew there's always tomorrow to finally capture the Avatar, and spurred my rhino to keep going.

I imagined Reed's words about this situation. I'd hear her say, "How could you feel if Uncle left without us like that if we're captured?". I muttered, "Frustrated, hurt, and hopeless.". Imagining Reed again, she'd say, "We're lucky not to get captured like Uncle hours ago. Think about it if I was staying with Uncle at the hot tubs, huh?". I widened my eyes, growling, "No, I could never want you to be captured, Reed.". I blinked as there was no real Reed at the moment, realizing as I remembered Reed's words that day, and I instantly knew I have feelings for Reed, wondering how I never saw this earlier, since we had cheek kisses and more intimate things as well. About these moments, I thought that she was flirting, but now, she was relating to her feelings for me.

Suddenly I heard a scream, a scream of pain, and I spurred the rhino faster as I followed the tracks, drifting into a wayward direction, noticing disruptions in the ground, knowing it was Uncle's doing, and I hopped off, ran as I heard sounds closer and closer, and instinctively went into battle, with Uncle very soon aiding me, and we quickly made work of the five Earth-bender soldiers.

After Uncle swapped clothes off the soldiers, he replied, "That was quite well, nephew.". I smiled, "Let's say I had inspiration, and finally a realization.". Uncle smirked at me, "Looks like Miss Reed will forgive you after all if you are sure to apologize to her for that incident.". I nodded, "Yes, I aim to, Uncle.". Uncle smiled and patted my shoulder. I looked to the sky, thinking. _I hope you have cooled off as I have, Reed. I hated seeing you looking pained. Perhaps we will see each other soon enough if fate benefits us._


	9. Chapter 9

-The next day- (Reedheart's P.O.V.)

I gasped as I saw the barricade of Fire Nation ships. "Aang, steer Appa as I stop these fireballs!". I ordered quickly. "You got it, Reed!". Aang shouted back as he focused on spurring Appa forward and fast while I did air-bending to get the fireballs blocked away and off into the sea. I sparely saw one fireball going for Zuko's ship, and I growled, "Not on my watch.". I turned to Katara, "Katara, bend the water out of the clouds, and block the fireballs your way while I do my way down there!". Katara nodded, and I hopped off Appa, falling with the wind aiding me along for speed, and focusing to land upon Zuko's ship, right before Zuko's position.

He gaped in shock as I smirked, turned around to see the fireball, also accompanied by another one, and I snorted, focusing my water-bending from the sea, imagining a tidal wave to take over the fireballs and wash the barricade away some distance away. Then I heard a shout, feeling the ship rumble under me like a tremor, and I turned around to see the back of the ship on fire, and I narrowed my eyes, refocusing the water to the hit spot, and creating fog around us. I faced Zuko immediately.

He looked awed yet ashamed, and he spoke, "I am sorry for everything I've said in that argument. Can you forgive me?". I realized that he had time to think it over and saw that he didn't want to lose our friendship, and I smiled widely, and took the bravest risk I can take, and under five seconds, with the fog masking us, I kissed him fully, his golden eyes widening in surprise, then half-closing when he returned it back in great happiness. I pulled back, my heart healed again, and I smiled at him.

"I forgive you, Zuko.". I whispered reverently. Zuko took a sigh and smiled in relief, said, "Thank you, Reed. I will not chase your friends, yet I will chase you if you want me to.". I stroked his cheek gently, and winked, "Say hi to Uncle for me, I gotta head back.". I dissolved the fog back, and ran, using the sea water in my bending to boost me up like a rocket as I jumped overboard.

I also called up the air to give me a shoot overboard into Appa's saddle, smirking as I saw the gang's faces, varying from surprise, awe, and impressiveness. "Okay, guys, we're clear to go.". Sute cuddled up to me as Aang nodded and spurred Appa to go faster as the day is moving on with each minute, needing to be at the Fire Temple before sunset. I looked back to see Zuko's ship turning back and around to Earth Nation seas, the barricade dissolving. I whispered, "See you around, Zuko.", with a light- heartened smile, and my heart hopeful and strengthening in love after I risked the kiss.

(Zuko's P.O.V.)

I stared after the sky bison left the horizon with my newfound love, and I whispered to myself, "I am so in love with her.". I heard footsteps behind me, "Prince Zuko, I am relieved to see you looking alright. Have you changed your mind?". Uncle asked calmly.

I replied, "Let's say I was convinced by Reed after she had forgiven me when I apologized.". A warm hand patted my shoulder, making me look at Uncle. He smiled at me, "I am very proud of you, nephew.". I smiled at him, "Thank you, Uncle.". His smile went further at that comment, and nodded as he left my side. I looked back to glance at the horizon where Reed has gone to, and once more whispered, "I hope to see you sometime, Reed.", with a hopeful grin, and my heart growing in affection for Reed after I enjoyed the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

-A month later-

I grumbled to myself as I was imprisoned by chains, "You better get here soon.", thinking of Zuko, knowing that he is the Blue Spirit. It's one secret I know of, and am delighted to keep it hidden. I couldn't believe that Zhao got me and Aang since I had shown my bending skills. Strangely for quite a while, I was ill here and there, way before 'The Storm' that has infected Sokka and Katara now with a illness. Aang figured that it was something mildly harmless to myself since I never had any fever or vomit-ups.

Aang was next door, similarly chained like me. I sighed, then I heard a thud outside the door, and it opened to reveal the Blue Spirit aka Zuko. I smiled widely, " Blue Spirit, about time you got here!". Aang was behind him, and asked, "You know him?".

"Let's say we save each other's lives in situations like this, and we became partners in a strange way, yet it works.". I responded casually as Zuko effortlessly cut my chains, and I got down on the ground gracefully. I grinned to Zuko and Aang, "Let's get out of here, guys! You know a way out, Spirit?".

Zuko subtly nodded and gestured for us to follow. "He doesn't speak much, does he?". Aang whispered, and I smiled, "It's his choice. He prefers to be silent.". We quickly followed Zuko, but unfortunately, we were soon seen by the fortress, and we all battled to get out of the place, helping each other all the way. When Zuko did the neck sword trick, I pretended to be scared yet I whispered to Aang, "It's a feint to fool Zhao.".

Suddenly an arrow hit the side of Zuko's mask, knocking him out, and I looked around quickly, stirring up dust and picked Zuko up, gesturing to a shocked Aang to follow me, and we left the fortress, hopefully never seeing it in a long time after this, and making it deep into the forest. I rested Zuko down, pulling the mask off him, smiling softly as I rested my hand on his cheek, hearing Aang's gasp.

I murmured, "Get to the others, Aang. I'll stay with him.". I heard a rustle then a hop into a tree, presuming that he has left us, using the trees to head back to the swamp to get more frozen frogs to cure Sokka and Katara. I continued looking at Zuko, moving into a position aside Zuko, nuzzling into his arm warmly and lovingly as I kissed him on the scarred cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning, Zuko.". I whispered as I rested my head upon his shoulder, and went to sleep.

-A few hours later- (Zuko's P.O.V.)

I groaned lightly as I opened my eyes blearily to the sunlight peeking through several trees, blinking as I realized that I was in the forest. I felt a weight into my side, and I looked over, my confused frown becoming a surprised smile as I stared at a sleeping Reed, her skin getting a bit tan, and her blue-black hair curly and tickling my neck, and her soft hands curled into my shirt, looking like a beautiful angel.

I gulped, and kissed her full on the lips, hoping to wake her properly, not wanting to scare her off, and hearing a light moan as her lips smiled and returned the kiss back as her sparkling almond brown eyes opened lightly, blinking as I pulled back. Reed grinned, "I knew you were real. You okay?".

I smiled, "Just a bump on the head, I'm sure. I'll live, thanks to my hardheadedness. Is that even a word?". Reed giggled heartily, and I looked at her contentedly, smiling. She replied, "Yes, it's a word, Zuko.". She gingerly got up, giving me a hand to get me up, and I took it happily. I looked over to see my mask. "Did he see?".

Reed said, "Aang already knows about us, but not about the Blue Spirit identify until now. He left last night, after I told him that I was staying with you. He didn't say anything, but I think he accepted it.". I nodded, recognizing that her answer is 'yes' to my question. I thoughtfully frowned, "Uncle will be worried about me if I stay too long. Are you coming with me, or do you intent to return to your new company?".

Reed sadly replied, "I gotta go back to them. No offence, but with our relationship, it's too dangerous with you, and I am safe as I am with Aang and the others.". I smiled gently, "I understand, but do you have time before you go?". Reed's smile grew into a smirk, "I believe so, Zuko.", then kissed me with fervor. I returned it with interest, and we were together for 15 minutes or so, I think, before we had to leave our separate ways. Reed called it, 'snogging'. We promised to see each other again in time, and with bittersweet hugs, I headed back to the ship, packing the mask into my sword bag, while Reed headed back to her other new friends. _Fate doesn't hate me, I think._


	11. Chapter 11

-2 weeks later-

We are finally at the Northern Tribe after many stops along the way, meeting many people and seeing places. Aang, Katara, and I practiced water-bending under Master Pakku, and I thought that we had impressed him well enough. I smiled as I practiced a complicated move, mixed with a warrior move, then I noticed black soot mixing with snow, and I exhaled, "Fire Nation ships". Sute mewed in agreement next to me as she tiptoed around.

I quickly met up with the group including Princess Yue. "I presume you saw it, Sokka?". I asked. Sokka nodded grimly, "It must be fifty ships at least.". I frowned, "There must be something we can do. The Northern Water Nation is strong, but against that amount, it's impossible.".

Katara and Aang agreed greatly with that, then Yue gasped, "Great spirits of the moon, my home, my family, everything!". I blinked, "That's it!".

They looked at me, and I replied, "Aang and I are Avatars, and that means we can contact the Spirits!". Aang grinned, "Of course, Avatars are the bridges between the mortal world and the Spirit World, but where can we find a place to contact the Spirits in the whole nation here?".

Yue smiled, "I believe I can help with that. Come follow me.". We all followed her into the beloved oasis chamber, and I was fully awed of it, the peace and the tranquility of the place. I looked at the koi fish, the yin & yang symbol circling around and around, and I smiled, "Sorry, Aang, but it's my turn now.".

"It's no problem, Reed. I contacted Roku last time. It should be you this time.". He replied casually. I nodded and settled into my meditative position, staring with focus at the koi fish, then I blacked out.

* * *

Reed's scars and eyes glowed bright white, and Yue asked, "Is she crossing over?". Aang nodded, "Yep, she is in the Spirit World. Now we must protect her, and make sure no one moves her otherwise Reed can't find her way back to her body.". Katara nodded, and all the gang took positions of a circle, protecting Reed from every direction possible.

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinking as I looked around in a magnificent open temple. I listened for any water, avoiding the mediating monkey man, and sprinted to the sound of the water, and smiled as I saw a beautiful purple butterfly, and I giggled as it flapped its wings almost against my skin as I playfully chased it until something caught my attention, looking down at the water, my reflection becoming Roku. I grinned, "Hey, Roku!".

He smiled, "Hello, Reedheart.". He disappeared from my reflection, then solidified on earth, facing me equally now. "I trust you are looking for the Moon and Ocean Spirits, yes?". He asked curiously.

I nodded, " I understand the koi fish is the mortal selves of the Moon and Ocean Spirits, Tui and La, but I was hoping to find their spirit selves here.". Roku frowned, "I am afraid that I don't know how to contact them, but perhaps you have a idea.". I smiled, "I saw that Yue was the only one who has white hair. I think she was blessed by the Moon spirit. She could contact Tui herself, after all, she has some of Tui's energy inside her.".

"Very well educated, Reedheart. There's one last thing I must tell you.". Roku replied firmly. I nodded, "Is it something to do with my occasional illness?".

Roku nodded slightly, "That and much more, for you are pregnant.". I gasped, blinking, and stuttered, "I couldn't be, I never..wait, that night I can't remember.". I widened my eyes, "Zuko.". Roku smiled wryly, "Yes, you are carrying Zuko's child, my great-great-grandchild.".

I exhaled and mentally counted, and replied, "I am about 2 months along, and the baby bump will be showing around in the next month or so.". Roku's smile got bigger if that was possible for a Spirit like him. "I have a gift for you, I apologize for missing your birthday, but being a adult a second time again should give you a big advantage for my gift.".

I nodded, "May I receive the gift?". Roku raised an hand, and in a second, I felt like something was cuddling myself, and I squinted my eyes to see, and saw that it was a shield, shimmering like the sun upon the water. Roku replied, "I believe the term of the gift is a 'glamour'. It hides the baby bump from anyone that you wish who only sees you as Reed, the second Avatar, and not a mother to be, until you want them to see when it's the right moment in the future.".

I smiled, realizing that he has seen 'Harry Potter' like I has, and got the idea for the glamour. "Thank you, Roku.". He nodded and vanished with a last reply, "You should get back.". I sighed, and ran back to the temple, and took the same position, mediated as I focused on the oasis, and woke up to see Zuko battling Zhao. _Oh, crud._


	12. Chapter 12

-Many minutes ago- (Zuko's P.O.V.)

I took a deep breath as I got out of the freezing cold waterhole where the turtle seals were nestled nearby, quickly using the Breathe of Fire to bring back my body to normal temperature. I shushed the turtle seals when they started to make too much noise, and I used stealth to get around quietly and quickly. I found a cave, and once inside, I instantly felt warm as I beheld the oasis in my eyes, then I blinked, seeing the first Avatar, no, Aang, and his friends are protecting a woman. I gaped as I saw closer, seeing that it's Reed.

I came out, the Water Tribe boy seeing me first, warning the others, and Aang smiled as he saw me. "Sokka, settle down. I think he doesn't want to hurt us.". Sokka responded angrily, "But, Aang, he's here to capture you, the jerk!".

I shook my head, "No, I am not here to do anything like that. I am here to protect Aang and Reed from Zhao. He wants to capture you two more than I did.". The Water tribe girl, Katara, her name, I think, spoke in frustration. "How do we know if you're telling the truth?".

I sighed, "I am telling the truth. You just have to trust me.". The group looked suspicious at me apart from Aang and another lady who dressed quite differently from the others, and I blinked as I guessed that she's the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Then I froze, seeing Zhao appear behind them, his bending form heading toward Reed. I snarled, ran and hopped over the small bridge, landing in time before Reed as I blocked Zhao's fire.

Smoke billowed as Zhao smirked, "Well, well, if it wasn't the exiled prince Zuko.". I growled, "You attempted to kill me!". Zhao shrugged, "What can I say? I despise you, and you took the Avatars from me as well!".

I replied, "I had no choice.". Zhao scoffed, "This coming from someone who was the Blue Spirit. I knew it when I saw those dual swords.". I narrowed my eyes, "Stop talking or I'll fight you, Zhao.".

Zhao's hard golden eyes narrowed, "At least I'll kill you with my bare hands.". He then took fire-bending poses, spat fire as I blocked and shot back with my fire. I spared a glance for Reed, seeing her eyes glowing, and is that her scars glowing through her shirt? Zhao panted heavily as I took a defensive pose, breathing deeply. "You shall not touch her, Zhao.".

"'Her'? You're going soft, Zuko.". Zhao smirked, and I growled, "At least I aren't killing anyone like you or your army.". Zhao snarled, and threw fire at me, which I blocked and returned with interest. Then Zhao suddenly produced an double fire kick, which I blocked the first one, but the second one was heading for Reed! I turned to shout at her, hoping that she could hear me, but I blinked to see no one there.

I heard a shout, "Eat this, jerk!". I turned to see Zhao hit upwards by a boulder, and I saw Reed wearing a pissed yet determined look as Zhao hit the wall behind him, completely knocked out.

"That was for almost killing me, idiot!". Reed snapped before she took a deep breath, and looked at me with a grin. "I figure you were coming for me, huh?". I smiled genuinely probably for the first time in a while, "I had to since Zhao personally had a hatred for you. I think he was more than humiliated that day when you saved me from him.".

Reed nodded, and turned to the group, looking particularly at the princess. "Yue, you have part of the Moon Spirit in you, correct?". Yue responded, "Yes, I do.".

"You have to communicate with the Moon Spirit. You're connected. Just hold the Moon Spirit and focus, ask for his help.". Reed replied quickly. Yue nodded, and walked past me, heading to this little pond that held two koi fish. I walked up to Reed, asked, "You okay?".

Reed smiled, "Never better, Zuko.". She looked over, interesting me to look as well, and I widened my eyes as I watched Yue glow brightly as she held the white koi fish, shining bright as well. _This is bigger than I thought._


	13. Chapter 13

-One month later- (Reedheart's P.O.V.)

I sighed heavily as I saw Omashu overtaken by the Fire Nation, staring in shock with the gang. Fate is like Mother Nature, defying my hope that I can change everything, but I couldn't, for some things must happen the same, so Yue died for her nation and the Moon Spirit after Zhao surprised us, and killed Tui. Sokka was devastated, Aang was furious. I had to say goodbye to Zuko and Uncle Iroh, telling them to be careful, and without anyone looking, I chanced a quick kiss on his nose.

We separated, and I was haggled by Sokka and Katara about Zuko, yet Aang knew not to bother me. Of course, I was annoyed, and I didn't want to betray Zuko's pride by telling that fateful day of how his scar came to be. So I reluctantly told my story, and why I trusted Zuko, and what he is to me. The siblings seemed to accept it well enough. Of course I didn't say that Zuko is my boyfriend, knowing how Sokka can react to that kind of news, and Katara probably could say something out of shock or surprise. Only Aang knows, and he only got a few hints back at the day of the previous capture by Zhao.

During nights, I could rub my belly where my baby is, and smile as I could see a small baby bump, and I often talk about Zuko and me, or the journey so far. I figure I could tell Zuko and Uncle Iroh at Ba Sing Se, but the gang would know sooner, thanks to Toph's senses in the future. But right now, from what I can tell, we are around the time of 'Return of Omashu'.

I nearly puked as I traveled among the sewer pipes underground, heading up into the fresh air and stone streets, and giggled slightly at the situation that Sokka got himself in. I quickly fed Momo a few snacks from my bag as I knew Tom-Tom could be taken by accident, but with my intervention, I hoped that could never happen. We soon met the Resistance people, and Sokka came up with the 'petapox' illness for everybody including me. I wanted to act out for once without anyone looking at me strangely.

We got all the citizens out in record time as the Fire Nation soldiers and everybody else didn't want to be 'infected'. Luckily Tom-Tom wasn't there as Aang returned with Flopsie.

I commented to Aang's sad reply about not finding Bumi everywhere in the city, "Aang, I may not know Bumi long as you have, but when I met him, I had the feeling that he's the kind of person who waits and listens before he attacks in the right moment.".

Sokka hums, rubs his chin before he replies, "Reed's right. I remember how he acted that day, how he tested you, Aang. He may be erratic and weird, but his mind and heart is in the right place for his city.".

Katara then asked, "What about Omashu? It's under the Fire Nation's rule.". The leader of the Resistance replied, "Don't worry. We're loyal to King Bumi, and like you said, Avatar, we will continue to live to fight another day and so on until we get Omashu back to us.". I agreed heartily, "See, Aang, everything will be fine.".

Aang relented heavily, "I suppose so. Sir, do you mind if we rest with your group tonight until we leave early in the morning?". The leader smiled, "I don't see why not, Avatar.". All of us went to do stuff with the group like helping with dinner, talking, and such until we went to bed near Appa. I looked up at the numerous stars, so much brighter than back at HQ. I smiled as I found a constellation that Zuko told me about. It's called the Dragon Snake, which means it looks like a snake with a dragon head and tail.

I murmured the story of the Dragon Snake to my baby, "Once upon a time, in the age of dragons where there was literally one every mile in directions, there was a particularly cocky dragon. His name was Teu, and he loved to race every dragon. Oh, he loved it so, however, every time he won one, all the pride and prowess came to his head, and his ego got bigger and bigger as he bragged to every dragon he encountered."

"The young dragons complained and talked to the elders, who in turn talked with the Spirits. Oh, the Spirits were mad that a mortal dragon bragged like it was nothing to him, and he never learned anything except pride and being in first place. So, they gave Teu a lesson by demoting him to a lesser animal, and taking away his wings and legs. As you guessed, Teu was changed into a Dragon Snake, and goodness, he was humiliated and his ego was deflated overtime."

"The lesson is that you can never have too much pride or humility, and you have to understand that bragging is not the right way. So, Teu learned that lesson in time, and he was gratefully returned as a dragon. So, the Dragon Snake is up there to remind everyone of the story and the lesson within. Child, I want you to be respectful and humble to people as you grow, and I can't wait to see it, and be proud of you.". I finally finished, closing my eyes to sleep with one last thought. _Be careful, Zuko._


	14. Chapter 14

-3 weeks later- (Zuko's P.O.V.) **_Zuko Alone_**

I groaned lightly as I tried to stay awake from being asleep upon my ostrich horse steed, and I muttered, "This is boring as heck. I would love to have Reed with me for company, but alas, she's with Aang and the others.".

I urged the steer to get going as I saw something in the distance, and took a curious look as I got closer and closer. It was a small town from what I could tell in the distance. I smiled wryly, hoping to buy something with my money, and I heard whispers from the townspeople as I came in. Apparently, they don't receive strangers much these days. I made my way to a vendor, asking him as I heard the group of Earth Nation soldiers, probably protecting the town from Fire Nation.

I heard children's laughter, then a angry shout from a man. I looked straight, and slightly narrowed as I repeated, 'No', to their questions, then one of them dared to grab my shirt, startling me to grab my broadswords when I heard a sharp voice up above. "Gow, that's enough.". The soldier, Gow, looked up, and gulped, "Yes, White Cat.". He let go of my shirt, smoothing it down as I turned around to find the source of the voice. I widened my eyes as I saw a woman standing precisely on a rooftop, a wide mask covering her entire face and hair, looking like a pure white cat with those white clothes she's wearing.

The voice spoke again, this time of pure joy, "Slide, please!". I heard a chuckle from Gow, "Of course, White Cat.". Earth rumbled beneath me, then went up, making a structure I haven't never seen before, with the mentioned White Cat skipping into the structure, hearing a delighted laugh as I peeked the white mask zooming around and around until White Cat touched the ground, with the 'slide' vanishing back into earth.

She looked at me closely and gasped, "Deva?". My eyes widened wider as I looked at her straight, wordlessly recognizing the voice. There was only one person who had suggested that name for myself if I get lost in the Earth Kingdom, and I spoke, "Reed?". The white mask was taken off, revealing my love of my life, my girlfriend, my best friend all in one person I trust and preciously love, Reed. She laughed, "Deva!". She ran to me, and hugged me as I happily caught her in my arms, breathing in her jasmine scent, feeling her soft bluish-black hair reverently.

I pulled back and looked at her, her almond brown eyes glimmering in happiness, "What are you doing here?". She smirked playfully, "Let's say that I was worried about you, so I left the gang on my own, and I heard about your sister, so I knew you needed me and more. I found this town a couple of weeks ago, and turns out I was made the protector after Gow messed up rather dangerously with some Fire Nation soldiers who had threatened to take all the food from the town. To everybody outside, I am the White Cat, and here, I am Reed, simply the less-known second Avatar.".

I chuckled, "Looks like I found you instead.". She giggled, and turned to Gow, with a glare. "Gow, that misbehavior calls for a extra patrol tonight.", She sighs, and she turns over, "And Lee, how many times did I tell you not to do that?". A sheepish chuckle reveals one of the kids, a young boy from what I could perceive, and Lee must be his name if Reed has called him over.".

"Sorry, Miss Reed.". Lee replied softly. Reed shook her head, and responded, "Get on home, you and tell your mother to get on some rice since I am getting hungry, and that we have a guest, my missing boyfriend, Deva.".

Lee nodded, "Yes, ma'm". The boy scampered off quickly, heading out of town on a used trail from I can see. Reed grabbed my elbow gently, and smiled at me, "Come along, Deva. I absolutely have to show you around before I get you to my temporary home.". I smiled, "I can't wait to see it all. Reed, I missed you." as we walked on away from the soldiers with a humbled Gow.

Reed grinned mischievously, and grabbed my hat and her mask, enveloping us from both sides as she kissed me, causing me to return the kiss with delighted interest and joy, and she giggled, whispered, "I missed you, Zuko.". I smiled at her, strangely content as we opened our hat/masks out, and continued on walking as I noted that some townspeople was smiling out of amusement and excitement. _This is definitively one of the strangest yet happiest days of my life._


	15. Chapter 15

-That night- (Reedheart's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly, satisfied from dinner as I guided Zuko to my barn stall room, a albeit embarrassed that I got the feeling of nausea when I sensed the scent of pork. I had shown him all around town, and he was able to smile when I introduced him to Gansu and Sela, Lee's parents. I asked gently, "What do you think about all of this, Zuko?" as we finally got into privacy at my room, the bed shaping under us as we took seats.

"I'll admit this town is pretty good, especially with you around.". Zuko spoke honestly. I giggled, as I heard a purr-snore from Sute nearby upon her nest of hay, noticing that she was trying to run in her sleep.

I licked my lips, nervous yet hopeful as I wanted to tell my big secret. "Zuko, I saw that you were concerned about me when I got ill from the smell of pork. I have to tell you that it happens quite a few times for it's part of something bigger.".

Zuko looked curious at that, "Are you trying to say something?". I exhaled a breath, and said, "It might be easier to show you. Can you please close your eyes?". Zuko looked anxious at that, and I startled again, "It's not a bad thing. Please close them so I can show you.". He nodded and took a breath as he closed his eyes. I looked at the glamour shield, and willed my strength to tell that I want to show now, and the glamour shield disappeared, showing my 3 month and 3 week old baby bump.

I took Zuko's left hand which was closest, rubbing it softly, replying, "It's okay, Zuko, I am just taking your hand to feel.". He nodded slightly as I took it above the baby bump, and moved it slowly down as it touched it. A soft gasp sounded as Zuko opened his eyes in wide surprise as he took me in, and I nervously smiled as I looked at him.

"A-am I the father?". he stammered in surprise. I nodded, "Yes, love. I have been pregnant since my birthday.". Zuko gasped, "Of course, that night we couldn't remember.".

I retorted softly, "Yeah.". Zuko blinked, seemed to think for a long time in silence as I was scared, nervous for his acceptance or avoidance. Zuko took a look of determination, and spoke the gentlest voice I could hear, "For so long, I have dreamed of being accepted by my father, but now, I realize I don't want to be like him. He exiled me, never showed love or approval like he did for Azula. Reed, I have never imagined that I could be a future father like this, yet I want you to be happy, and if you're happy, then I am happy. Heck, Uncle would have said something about this too. Mother, too.".

I widened my eyes, tears leaking, "Are you saying that you want to see our child?". Zuko smiled and kissed me gently on the forehead, "Reed, that is what I really want.". I grinned and sobbed as I kissed him fully, both his hands now resting upon our child's baby bump, and we both comforted each other through the night, talking and giving/receiving love, and much more.

-2 weeks later-

I, Zuko, and Uncle are with the Gaang at the Wan Shi Tong Library. They all knew of my pregnancy, and Katara became my primary caretaker with Zuko supporting me as I and Aang practiced bending skills. Toph was casually happy for us, but Uncle was the most excited of all, exclaiming of delight as he can't wait to see his grandniece or grandnephew.

Myself, I had partly helped healed Zuko with Katara's help, for Yue on that day had allowed me and Katara to take each of a share of the oasis spirit water, figuring that we may need it. So, Katara and I used my share to heal Zuko somewhat. We were able to vanish the scarring in his ear, and eye lining, giving him better sight than before, yet he still has the remains of the scar around the eye and slightly down the cheek. Zuko gave me a surprise after he was happy to find that he was partially healed with Uncle's overjoyed happiness, and I loved it so.

Zuko was interested in finding unique bending styles like lava-bending and lightning generation, while Katara was looking for healing techniques as I was looking for pregnancy books, figuring I would need all the knowledge to help me. Uncle obviously was looking for ancient tea recipes he could try to brew. Of course, Aang and Sokka found the eclipse book and was led to find out the date and the day of it. We all escaped barely, but to my devastation, Appa was captured, again proving to me that fate can be changed yet it won't be changed at times. _I hope we have a better idea than crossing the desert this time._


	16. Chapter 16

-One week later- (Zuko's P.O.V.)

I sighed deeply as I looked upon the small family welcoming their new baby, Hope. We finally had succeeded the Serpent's Pass, and I looked over at Reed who is awed of the amazing sight before us, and I noticed her rubbing our child's bump, and I smiled widely, as I felt a hand upon my shoulder, causing me to look at Uncle next to me, and whispered, "Go ahead, nephew. I'll cover for you.". I nodded and thanked him quietly.

I went over and grabbed Reed's hand gently, startling her to look at me, and I whispered, "You want to go out?". Reed smiled shyly and nodded. I grinned and we sneaked out quietly, heading to a spot I found a couple of hours ago. We took seats upon the ground, Reed nuzzling into my side as I rubbed her belly. She is now 4 months and 2 weeks along.

"This is great, Zuko.". Reed commented. I smiled and moved my hand to caress her hair softly, "There's nothing better than cuddling with my love and our future child.".

Reed giggled, and took upon a thoughtful look, and replied, "You know, we never got the time to talk about names for our child.". I blinked, and I nodded, "Since you mention it, there was a name that came to mind that night after you told me everything.".

"What is it?". asked Reed curiously. I smiled, "Hikari.". Reed exhaled, "That actually fits all of us, and when our child reveals to be a daughter, she'll be the light of our lives.".

I nodded, "Exactly. And we can have 'Kari' for short as well.". Reed smiled and kissed me softly, then pulled back, "I think I got another name just now.". I grinned, "Okay, do tell.".

"When our child reveals to be a son, he will be called, 'Senge''. Reed responded. I smiled, "Our son will bear the courage of a lion.". Reed nodded, then she gasped, "Oh!". I grabbed her shoulder, "Is it the baby? Are you okay?".

Reed laughed as she touched the bump gently, "Zuko, the baby's kicking. I am feeling them.". I widened my eyes and licked my lips, moved my hand to touch her belly, and I exhaled a surprised breath as I felt a kick against my palm, "Oh, my spirits.".

I whispered, "This is incredible.". Reed giggled, then a smile formed, "I think we have a son, Zuko.". I asked in shock, "You sure of it?".

Reed raised an eyebrow, "Think about it. When the baby heard the names, it went for the boy name, and answered by kicking for the first time.". I smiled, "We have a smart boy in there, love.".

"What do you think what he will look like?". Reed curiously asked. I chuckled and kissed her gently, "You, I hope.". Reed smirked, "He better has your eyes. I love your eyes, honey.".

I grinned, "Oh, really?". Reed nodded, and we relaxed some more, cuddling as we chatted here and there, watching the lake twinkle with the sun, my inner core warm and content in sync with Reed's cool yet warm inner core. We returned back for lunch, telling Uncle of our theory and the chosen names so far, with a feeling that Uncle would suggest a name sooner or later. _Like the small family, we have hope within us. I can't wait to see my son when he comes. Reed is rarely wrong and I hope I am right. A son with Reed's hair and skin tone, and my eyes. How he could be a handsome and honorable man in the far future, I cannot wait to see._


	17. Chapter 17

-One month later in the city of Ba Sing Se- (Reedheart's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I rubbed my 5 months and 2 weeks pregnant belly, feeling my son's kicks and punches as I sat upon a rock, watching Katara pace back and forward. Thoughts tumbled through my mind about this past month. We all helped battled the drill off the upper wall, and won. Uncle became Mushi, while Zuko retained to be Deva. I stayed with them over the new Jasmine Dragon shop while the Gaang stayed in another place some distance away. The Gaang visited us every day for lunch. I often spent time with Katara and Toph. I still play Pai Sho with Sokka, yet Uncle still bested us often when we try to challenge him. For Aang, I helped with the posters of Appa and the spying of people for information about the whereabouts of Appa. Sute and Momo played and slept every day, yet they missed Appa so greatly, I could tell. With Zuko, we had numerous dates, and we even got eloped with Uncle's permission and the Gaang's happiness, knowing that in this world, a unmarried woman with a baby is taboo, so Zuko proposed on a rather amazing evening, and of course, I said yes.

I heard a frustrated huff from Katara, and clucked, "Katara, if you pace any longer, you gonna make me dizzy, and you know how the baby can be if I get dizzy.". Katara stopped and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Reed. It's just that we have been stuck for so long, maybe two hours! I can't believe that Long Feng threw us in here. Are you okay?".

"I am alright. You know that our friends will find us, heck, I know Zuko is worried as well as Uncle too.". I responded with a smile, then a frown. Katara nodded, "Yes, you're right. I just get the feeling that something's going on sooner or later, you know?".

I chuckled, "I get the same feeling too. We will be out of here somehow. I can earth-bend, but without Toph's amazing echo sense, I couldn't know where to get us out of here without people catching us.".

"Fair point, Reed, and there is literally no water around here, except for my spirit water, but you know I need to save it in case of emergency.". Katara replied. I nodded in agreement. Then something exploded out of nowhere, forming a hole from my position of view, and then we saw everybody. I got up, laughing as Zuko and Uncle hugged me while Katara was hugged by Aang and Toph.

"Are you and the baby okay?". Zuko asked concerned. I smiled and kissed him, "We are both fine and safe through I have a mind to mess with these people who dared to do this!". Uncle sighed, "At least we are all together.".

Aang came up to us, and with a grin, "Appa's waiting up above with Sokka, and our other pets as well!". I grinned, "Then what are we waiting for?". Suddenly, the wall before us rumbled and collapsed, with tumbling rocks as Zuko protected me as I moved my hands in unison with Aang and Toph to slow it down.

"What was that?". asked Katara in shock. Toph replied, "I think they're expecting us in a minute. I can feel them; a unit of earth-benders with two, no, three girls in front.". Uncle smiled, "Then it would be rude if we don't show up, hmm?". We reluctantly agreed with Uncle and went through the hole in the wall, widening my eyes as I held the incredible crystal caverns before my eyes.

"Spirits, I didn't know there was a mother lode of crystals under a lake!". I exclaimed in surprise. Everybody else nodded or just muttered in agreement. Then we heard footsteps coming out of a cavern nearby, and then they appeared. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. The unit was unsurprisingly Dai Li supporters, I counted at least 20. I saw a waterfall among a underground river, grinned as Katara has her advantage back, and Toph has her earth skills, along with her new-found metal-bending skill as well. Zuko and Uncle has their fire-bending skills, with Aang and me as Avatars, using water, earth, and air, since we haven't mastered fire yet.

The battle was long and particularly interesting. I was getting a bit tired after a particular water move toward a couple of earth-benders, when I heard a shout from Zuko as he battled Azula, a war of words and fire-bending. I turned around, frozen in terror as blue lightning moved toward me, then my heart tore up, tears came when Zuko interrupted the lightning, narrowly managing to get it out of him as I heard screams of pain, then I blacked out with a glance at the cruel Azula who's smiling for no reason.


	18. Chapter 18

-One week later- (Zuko's P.O.V.)

I groaned lightly as I woke up, hearing Katara shout, "Guys, Zuko's awake!". I had never felt so sore before until now, I felt like I practically went through a stampede and survived. I saw Katara, Uncle, Sokka, Toph, Aang approach me, and I asked weakly, "What happened?".

Uncle replied, "You took on lightning and went into a coma.". I widened my eyes, "Lightning? (then remembers Azula, saving Reed) Wait, where's Reed?". Toph smiled weakly, "No worries, Sparky. She's right next to you.". She pointed a finger to my right side, and I looked over to see Reed sleeping, relieved to see that she's still pregnant with our son.

"You should have seen what happened after you got hit. Reed went berserk.". Katara replied. I blinked, "What do you mean? I knew she had a mean temper if she gets provoked.".

Aang shook his head, "Not exactly. She kinda changed.". I narrowed my eyes, "Could someone please explain?". Uncle replied, "I can explain, nephew. After you fell to the ground in pain, there was only a second when Reed went Avatar mode, then we were blinded for another second, and when we were able to see, we were shocked.".

{Flashback}

Iroh blinked with the others, and a collective gasp came out when they looked over to Reed, only there wasn't Reed, but a scarlet red dragon with glowing eyes. It growled in anger toward Azula, and zoomed with its large wings, roaring as it twisted and turned around Azula's blue lightning. The dragon returned fire, a incredible green emerald color, and as the dragon got closer, the range of its fire began to overwhelm Azula, and Azula had to resort back to her blue fire.

As Azula and the dragon was distracted, Katara ran to Zuko, with the others following by including Iroh who switched between being concerned over Zuko and watching the incredible battle between a dragon and his estranged niece. Katara used the spirit water, noticing that Zuko had a very dangerous wound despite successfully getting the lightning out of himself. Zuko went unconscious, gratefully breathing, yet he came into a coma, even after Katara healed him.

The dragon continued battling Azula, then tactfully used its wings to create a powerful gust of wind, combining rocks and water to injure Azula. As Azula laid, still awake and alive, losing the battle as the dragon landed, loud growls reverberating through its body, and it literally towered over Azula. It was the first time Iroh ever has seen Azula scared for her life.

The dragon moved its front right claws, two talons swiftly piercing Azula's face, not fatal yet deep to scar. The top scar went from the upper left side of her forehead across her left eye to the ridge of her nose. The other scar went from the middle of her forehead, piercing through her nose, to the side of her cheek, narrowly edging her upper lip. Of course Azula refrained from screaming as the dragon faced her eye to eye, growling, then gave a great roar that will deafen Azula, then turned, leaping over to Zuko as the others stepped back quickly. The dragon closed its eyes as it laid side by side by Zuko, its nose touching Zuko's head very gently like Zuko's fragile like glass, then the dragon reabsorbed steadily, forming back to Reed as she fell unconscious and exhausted from all the chaos.

Iroh picked up Reed as Katara and Aang carried Zuko, with Toph following by, and using the waterfall to boost them up back to the surface, loading into Appa with a shocked Sokka, and a rescued Earth King with his pet bear, and headed off to Chameleon Bay.

* * *

"Reed gratefully woke up the next day, since we were worried if she went into a coma, she couldn't care for the baby properly, but you.. you were out for a entire week, high with fever and hallucinations. But with Katara and Reed's help in healing, you became better within the past two days, and here you are.". Uncle finished.

I blinked, "Reed scarred Azula?". Sokka said, "I guess so, because we heard a unearthly scream as we left Lake Loogai.".

"I wanted her to have a taste of the pain and humiliation you had, Zuko. I really wanted to teach her a lesson after she threatened our lives, and that enraged me much more than I expected as my heart was broke when I saw you fall.". said a low voice. I looked over to see Reed awake, and I smiled, moving a hand toward her, causing her to come much closer to my side.

"Come along, guys. We have to leave the lovebirds alone.". Toph retorted sharply. The others were happy to accept Toph's orders, and left us alone in peace. I sighed heavily as I rubbed her belly, feeling our son's kicks, recognizing that he's strong and safe. I replied, "Are you alright, love?".

"Much better now that you are awake. I was very worried and concerned, I was at your side every day, telling you encouragement and supporting words.". Reed replied softly as she kissed my cheek, and I frowned, turning her cheek as I met her lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss, missing it so much after a long time. Reed exhaled and chuckled, "Ever the surprising man, Zuko.".

"I couldn't help it, besides you're my wife, and you needed it like I did.". I smiled gently. Reed nodded and replied, "By the way, Uncle just gave a name for our son yesterday.".

I sighed, "Of course he did. Alright, give it out loud.". Reed smiled, "'Teu'.". I smiled, "From the Dragon Snake story?". Reed giggled, "Our son seems to love stories, especially that one, so Uncle gave it, more like suggested it greatly.". I grinned, "Maybe we could combine the names together like my cousin's name was.".

Reed pursued her lips thoughtfully, commented, "'Teu Senge' The lion.". I smirked, "It really fits, huh?". Reed touched her forehead to my forehead, content as she looked into my eyes, "It's perfect for our son.". I silently agreed, and we soon fell asleep together in our arms, husband and wife.


	19. Chapter 19

-2 weeks later- (Reedheart's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I took rest upon Appa's tail, replied, "You don't mind having me here on your tail, do you, Appa?". Appa rumbled a soft roar, taking it as a 'no, I don't mind'. Zuko was out hunting with Sokka while Uncle was teaching Aang, and Katara was having one of her lectures to Toph. Momo and Sute, I don't know where they went, but I presumed that they were looking for berries.

I rubbed my 6 months and 1 week pregnant belly gently as I hummed a low lullaby, wanting my son to head back to sleep as he has been kicking my bladder more than I could take. We are living in a cave while Sokka and Katara's father, Hakoda and the Water Tribe men are living in tents outside with their ships safely beached and secured. I talked to Zuko after he asked about how I was able to be a dragon, saying that it was a old gift from a friend of the Spirit World in a past birthday, while in truth it was actually Portia who gave me the dragon form in another world. He accepted it well as the others did earlier.

Suddenly, I heard shouts from several men and I raised my head over to see, shocked to see a small Fire Nation ship approaching us in the bay. I slowly yet gingerly got off and down the tail with Appa growling, his fur rising up, as he surprisingly guards me, probably seeing that I am kind of defenseless despite the fact that I am the second Avatar. The ship seems very familiar yet it has a different flag and the exterior is damaged some. The flag was of a bold red background with a black dragon silhouette. The bottom deck opened, and to everybody's shock, Zuko and Sokka came out like it was nothing to bother themselves.

I came out with the others to meet the boys, and saw familiar faces following them behind. I recognized Lt. Jee, which I happily hugged with him being gentle as I allowed him to see the true myself. He congratulated me on getting married and being a princess now, through he said he cannot wait to see me become the Fire Lady. Zuko clearly told him almost everything. I didn't even think about becoming princess to Zuko who is a exiled prince, but I don't care as it was just a change of status, with some benefits.

Hakoda, Sokka, Zuko, and all of us including the crewmen chatted all afternoon, and a decision was met. We decided to board the ship as it is virtually unrecognizable now, and sail around and north by the Fire Nation borders. I think everybody missed having real rooms to sleep and privacy as well. i returned to Zuko's old room, now ours as we're married and having a baby on the way. Katara took my old room, and the others chose their own rooms with the Water Tribe men finding their own rooms as well.

Soon within a hour or two with moving all belongings of literally everybody into the ship, we set off, and I was delighted myself to rest upon a real bed, and so with a snack from Zuko, I went to sleep, happy that our son is asleep at the moment, not bothering me anymore, and Zuko was going to join me in a while after checking the food amount in the cellars with Sokka. _I may be a princess, but I am a warrior at heart, and I don't need to be spoiled, well, maybe a bit, oh, alright, a lot._


	20. Chapter 20

-2 weeks later- (Zuko's P.O.V.)

I watched Sokka in his first sword battle against Master Piandao. I do know he is open-minded yet strict and well-meaning. I heard a visible groan-wince from Reed next to me, and I whispered, "Don't worry about Sokka, Reed. Master Piandao knows better and he won't hurt him.".

"Oh, I know that. It's just your son giving me trouble, kicking the bladder again.". Reed retorted hastily as she rubbed her belly, trying to calm our son down, and I chuckled nervously. Reed is now 6 months and 3 weeks along. We had split off from Uncle and my crew, and the Water Tribe men as well, figuring that smaller groups are harder to track and find. Uncle has told me and Reed about his secret status, being a high-level member of the Order of the White Lotus, and how to contact him.

I, Reed, and the Gaang has sneaked into the Fire Nation which both amused and embarrassed me since the Fire Nation is apparently lazier than I thought. The Gaang has taken on cover names with Reed having a cover name as well. Reed is 'Rikki', Aang is 'Kuzon', Katara became 'Sapphire', Sokka is 'Wang', and Toph is 'Ayumu'.

I nodded as Sokka won the battle and Piandao gave advice and I was surprised that he recognized me despite my new clothes, cover name and mostly healed scar. We all left after Piandao gave me a white lotus tile and Sokka gave Toph a sample of the 'space rock' through Reed called it a meteorite. We had planned to move on closer to a island where Hakoda and the others is said to be waiting for us as the invasion is coming soon. I wanted Ozai to be stopped as the others do.

"Aang, I think we should wait until nighttime to leave on Appa.". Reed commented. Katara said, "That's definitively a good plan, and besides we have the whole afternoon to hide out of our cave.".

I pointed a finger out, "We can't afford to be in town too long if we need food.". Aang smiled, "We only need a hour or shorter to go shopping.". Reed sighed, "If you don't mind, I will take a rest with Appa, Sute, and don't worry, I will keep a eye on Momo.".

"I presume you want some jasmine tea, Reed?". asked Katara. "Yes, please.". Reed replied back. I then smiled, "I will keep Reed company.". The Gaang agreed and left us in peace, and I rubbed Reed's shoulder as we walked under a minute to our temporary cave, with Reed smiling contently, "Just you know, your son is sleeping right now, but if he kicks me again, you owe me a massage.".

I smirked and purred, "Why wait when I can do it now? I want to make you happy, and you're my wife.". Reed giggled and kissed me, whispered, "You're my man.". Reed took a position on her side, looking at me with patience. I warmed up my hands, and steadily did the massage until we were tempted to make out, then headed to sleep with me securing her from falling off Appa's tail. _Soon, I will see you in my hands, my son._


	21. Chapter 21

-2 months later- (Reedheart's P.O.V.)- On the day of the Black Sun-

I was secured in the Western Air Temple, thanks to Zuko yesterday, and I only had Sute and my unborn son to keep me company as I worried about the others invading the Fire Palace today, yet I knew they will return to me this afternoon. In rumors around people, I heard that Azula couldn't be healed, hence keeping my 'gift', and I could only imagine how she felt about that. I have a feeling that she will want revenge on that, probably ordering on Combustion Man ages ago to assassinate me, even through he had been after Aang a couple of times already.

Upon Sunset Island, the island where we met up with Hakoda and the water tribe men, we were surprised and happy to reunite with Haru, Teo, and the Duke, and Pipsqueak. Our old friends went to join the others in the invasion. I sighed heavily, "I hope they're okay. Not to insult your company, Sute, but this is getting boring with all this thinking.". Sute chirped softly from her laying position next to me, now nearly full-grown. I found out that she is a hardy animal and is able to carry me upon Zuko's insistence one past day.

Suddenly a voice spoke, "Then you wouldn't mind a familiar face to talk with for old times' sake?". I looked up to see Sunrise smiling at me, dressed in Earth/Water Nation clothes, and I grinned, "Chief, it's great to see you!". Sunrise chuckled and came over with Sute sniffing the air, then snorted softly, signifying that she doesn't mind Sunrise. Sunrise hugged me gently as I half laid, half sat, returning the hug with happy fervor, watching my 8 months and 3 weeks pregnant belly.

"I thought you were visiting Paradise Island.". I commented, remembering that she had messaged me that she was off to Paradise Island in Ferntooth and Basetail's world. Sunrise shrugged, "Turns out peace and quiet got me bored into a week, and so I figured, 'Why not?' to visit you when you're totally alone. I am so happy for you, Reedheart! I mean, a son on the way.".

I smiled, and giggled, "Zuko is happy too, it's just that I am worried for him right now.". Sunrise nodded, "Because he could have confronted Ozai like before?".

"Yeah.". I shortly replied sadly. Sunrise frowned then smiled as I saw her eyes sparkle with a idea. "Hey, I finally found my chosen world.". I looked at her surprised.

"Really? Because you have that penthouse, and you are helping all the local dogs and all.". I replied curiously.

Sunrise smiled, "I know, but I want my turn to go now, and guess who's owning the penthouse now?". I thought and replied, "Beats me.". Sunrise then grinned, "Portia.".

I blinked, then nodded, "That's quick. The magic again?". Sunrise nodded, and responded, "She's going to make me young since I want to be able to help the citizens of my chosen world, plus I have a crush upon someone there.".

"Shoot, give the name, I am heck as curious as a lemur bat!". I excitedly said, and Sunrise smiled, "'Space Jam'". I widened my eyes, "You're going to hang out with the Looney Tunes!?".

Sunrise laughed, "Yep! And the one I am crushing upon is popular.". I pursued my lips, knowing that Sunrise is straight, and thought on the male characters who are bound to notice a hot woman like Sunrise, and asked, "You have any hints, or are you giving it straight to the point?".

"I am gonna say that he's brown, smart, and quite persistent.". Sunrise commented casually. I blinked then gasped, "You're crushing on Wile E. Coyote?".

Sunrise smiled sheepishly, "Guilty. Think about it, he's like a human, has feelings, and emotions, and he is bipedal as well.". I nodded, "I suppose that makes sense, but Looney Tunes? I mean you're..".

"Actually a human? I hear you, but I want to do this.". Sunrise finished. I sighed in acceptance, "I won't stop you, besides you're my old leader and a heck of a great woman, I am sure that Wile will have the hots for you.". Sunrise smiled, "Thanks, Reed, that makes me happy. ...Do you hear something?". She looked confused for a second when a sudden beam burst close by, and I screamed, with Sunrise surprising earth-bending a wide boulder as a shield to protect us, as more beams came and busted around us.

"Who's shooting at us?!". I shouted, and Sunrise peeked around, "Hell, it's Combustion Man!". I growled, "I knew it! Azula wanted to have me killed, but I am getting angry now that this guy is attempting to kill us and my baby!".

Sunrise looked at me determinedly, "Stay there. I have a duty forever and that is to protect my clan-mate no matter what.". She then sprinted out, bending both earth and water to all her might and determination. I grunted in pain as the baby moved furiously against my hipbones, and rubbed my belly, whispered, "It's okay, it's okay.".

I looked up and over to see Sunrise parkouring and doing maneuvers swiftly as she dodged the beams, and looked over to my bag behind me, looking for metal with my hand, as I knew Combustion Man is disabled and gone forever if metal gets into his third eye, and I widened my eyes in triumph as I got out a old buckle, thanking the spirits silently as it was part of Sute's saddle some time ago, and got worn out. I shouted to Sunrise, "Catch it!".

I threw the buckle as I stood up, and Sunrise gracefully caught it. "What do I do with it?!". She shouted as she narrowly dodged another beam.

"Use your water to boost it up fast and high into him, into the third eye!". I shouted hurriedly. Sunrise nodded quickly, proceeding to do my idea as she moved into a riskier, yet clearer position. I groaned again with pain, and then gasped as I got wet, realizing the situation. "Now, baby?!". To answer me, low and short contractions came, and I immediately knew I was in labor.

I heard a boom and falling rocks, and a cheering roar from Sunrise, and I sighed, knowing that Combustion Man was gone now and then. Sunrise's steps got closer and closer and I looked up to Sunrise who grinned, "Did you see that?".

"No, I was too busy to find out that my son is coming.". I retorted sharply. Sunrise blinked, "You don't mean..?".

I shouted, "Yes, I am in freaking labor! Hell, I wish Zuko was here!". Sunrise immediately helped me into Sute, which she carried me into the closest room, taking the bed in pain yet adrenaline as labor filled me. Sunrise tried to make me comfortable, but she was out of her element. The contractions lasted for a few hours, short, then getting faster. I heard a familiar roar, recognizing it as Appa. Sunrise gave me a reassuring smile, "I better get out of here. They're here for you. You got Zuko back. Remember your breathing, Reed.".

Sunrise then vanished by portal, and I sent Sute to get the others here quickly. I panted and remembered to breathe deeply and swiftly as I clenched the blankets under me in pain, with only one thought. _Focus on the baby, focus on Zuko._


	22. Chapter 22

-A minute later- (Zuko's P.O.V.)

I spoke, "There wasn't anything destroyed yesterday.", as the others stared and gaped at the destruction of the Western Air Temple. Aang asked, "Where's Reed?". He was right, I can't see Reed anywhere outside as we landed, and then I heard pattering hooves, and Sute ran up to me, bleating and mewing in distress. "Is Reed here?". I quickly asked, scared for my wife. Sute in return clutched my shirt in her maw, stepped backwards as she dragged me.

The others followed me as I followed Sute quickly, and I barely heard Toph's voice, "Oh, boy, Reed really needs you, Katara.". I entered the room, and saw Reed on the bed, her face in pain, her body quivering. I called, "Reed!".

Reed opened her eyes, a pained yet relieved look in those almond brown eyes, "Zuko, our son's coming!". She panted loudly, and I widened my eyes, moving quickly to her side, and jumping besides her, whispering, "I got you, I got you, love.". I rubbed her shoulders as Katara approached us while she ordered the others to leave with telling Aang and Haru to get water and blankets.

"What happened here?". Katara asked, and Reed winced from a contraction until she was able to answer. "It was a few hours ago. I was resting and talking to Sute about nonsensical when I was taken off guard by Combustion Man. He tried to kill me and my baby which made me angry, not to go into dragon mode enough, but I had so much determination and will to bend earth and water. I accidentally caused the occasion to make him to kill himself.". Reed said.

I blinked, "He's gone for good?". Reed nodded, "All the destruction and chaos caused stress or something else to make our son come into labor, and I have been having contractions for three hours already.".

Aang and Haru returned with bowls of water and blankets, and left with Katara prepping everything for the birth of the baby, as I held Reed firmly secured and gentle as I warmed my hands to her back, wanting to numb her pain from the contractions. A hour came and went, then it was time to give birth. I wiped Reed's face and neck as she pushed repeatedly to Katara's orders, then she gave the very last push that gave our son his first breath and scream of life.

Our son sounded strong yet he looked small in Katara's hands, cleaning him up neatly, and swiftly, swaddling him secured and warm into a blanket, and gave him to Reed who sniffled and sobbed. Reed never had looked so beautiful until this moment, holding our son, despite being sweaty and tired. She looked at me, "Get closer and look at our son, Zuko.". with a proud smile. I happily obeyed her and crept closer, taking the first close look at our son, a breath escaping my lips as my eyes filled up in emotion.

He is so beautiful yet so fragile, a small wisp of dark bluish-black hair on his head, his delicate skin a tan ivory, counting all his fingers and toes, and he has my mother's nose, and rosy cheeks that reminded me of Reed, with his smile a mix between my smile and Reed's smile. I breathed, "Welcome to the world, Teu Senge, my son.".

Reed smiled from the corner of my eye, and kissed me on the cheek, and I grinned, turning to fully kiss her, and pulled back, "You made a beautiful son for us.". Reed shook her head, "No, honey, we both made him from our love.". I immediately agreed with her, looking back at Teu Senge, our beautiful boy.

We heard a happy sigh and we looked up at Katara who's smiling at us. "Shall I tell the others to come in?". I nodded with Reed saying, "Tell them to be quiet.". Katara smiled and moved to leave us momentarily as she fetched the others outside the room. Reed cradled Teu Senge gently as I contentedly watched them, and speaking softly, "If only Uncle was here to see this, he would've said something about his name.".

Reed nodded softly, "Indeed he would've, but you know he's with his secret society by now.". I silently agreed by nodding, then the others came in, coos and awws coming out and Reed introduced our son. "He looks so cute and little, it's hard to believe that we were that small.". Haru commented. Teo smiled, "Imagine the trouble he could get in, I mean, being a prince.". I corrected, "Crown prince. Once I and Reed become Fire Lord and Lady, Teu Senge will become crown prince.". Haru nodded, understanding me clearly.

The Duke, usually loud and boisterous, was surprisingly quiet as he gazed upon Teu Senge, "Do you think he could play soon with me?". Reed giggled, "You will have to wait several months until he's able to play with you, the duke."

Sokka smiled a bit, "It's hard to believe that he came this early. I mean, I thought you girls carry babies for 9 months, right?". Katara rolled her eyes and cuffed Sokka on the arm, "Teu Senge is a bit premature, but he'll be fine with some extra care. He got very good lungs, that's for sure.".

"Don't forget that his heart is strong, too. I can feel it from here.". Toph bluntly commented with a grin. Aang smiled at us, "You gave us hope in your love, and now that hope has increased in your son. Roku must be proud.".

Reed smiled, "I don't doubt that, Aang.", and I nodded, "You aren't just friends, you shall be family to our son as well. Katara, since you helped us the most, how do you feel about being Teu Senge's godmother?". Reed long ago has told me the traditions in her family about naming someone as godmother or godfather to a child, and I thought in this moment. _I want to honor that._

Katara gasped and smiled widely, "I accept very much to be your son's godmother.". Then Toph proclaimed that she wants to be the aunt with Sokka and Aang being uncles, with Uncle Iroh being a great-uncle to Teu Senge. The others are just happy to be friends, hoping to be advisers to our son when the time comes, with the Duke becoming Teu Senge's playmate in the future.

Then a gurgle caught Reed's attention, causing her to coo at her gently, then a gasp called out, "Zuko, look at his eyes.". I looked over to see my son's eyes, wondering why she gasped, then I happened to gasp, because his eyes, they're bi-colored, the right eye is warm amber gold just like mine, but the left eye surprised me, it's grayish-blue. Reed said, "He got my father's eye color.".

I thoughtfully hummed at that, and replied, "I think Teu Senge is bound to be a airbender.". Aang gasped at that, replied softly, "Of course, Roku said that the Air Nation will return with the help of a surprising person.".

I realized what he was talking about and looked down to Teu Senge who's cooing at me, a great destiny for him in the future. _The world is going to cahoots._


	23. Chapter 23

-A month later - On the crowning of Zuko, Reedheart, and Teu Senge- (Reedheart's P.O.V.)

Upon the podium before the representatives of the four nations, I watched my husband speak with confidence and hope as I held Teu Senge in my arms. "Everyone, it's just not the Avatar who's the hero, we are all heroes of our world. I promised my Uncle and a very important woman that I could restore the honor and humility of the Fire Nation, and I intend to do it with my dear friends, and my new family.". I stepped alongside Zuko's left side as Aang stepped alongside Zuko's right side, and Zuko continued, "The road ahead of us all to restore the world is very challenging, fighting for a hundred years has left our world scarred and divided. But with the help of Aang, and my wife, Reed, the two Avatars, we can get it back on the right track, and the future beholds a era of peace and love.".

Then Zuko moved to the coronation platform after a trade of smiles between me and him, sitting upon his knees with one of the Fire Sages behind him, ready to place the beloved diadem that will show Zuko's new status. After a moment, the Fire Sage announced, "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!". I smiled, and Teu Senge giggled, happy for his daddy. I walked over, and held my head up, sat similarly next to Zuko who got Teu Senge from me gently with a wink, and felt my own Fire Nation diadem upon my bun, hearing the Fire Sage shout again, "All hail Fire Lady Reed!".

Zuko and I got up with Teu Senge continuing to giggle, then Zuko replied, "Everybody, as Fire Lord, first of all, I am elated to introduce you to our first child, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Teu Senge!". Everybody then cheered loudly and clearly as Teu Senge looked curious, a bit scared of the noise, but he bravely took to it well. _Lion, indeed._ We walked over to rejoin Aang, gesturing for him to come closer, indicating our friends to cheer louder than the others. I took in everything, amazed that we got into this far since Sozin's Comet a few days ago, with a couple of shocked surprises.

[Flashback] I, Katara, and Zuko, with our son in tow, flew on Appa toward the Fire Palace where Azula awaited us. She dared called me that word, and I was angry at her, so I accepted her challenge, with Zuko as back-up if anything went wrong while Katara sat upon Appa, holding Teu Senge protectively as she's rightfully his godmother. The Agni Kai battle was furious, I shot back quite well, thanks to Zuko's training for so long. Azula was enraged, to a word I could say, and she then crossed the line, casting blue lightning toward Appa, and Katara, and my son! I was too far, but Zuko saw it all, redirected the lightning with calm fervor as he was instinctively protective of Teu Senge.

Then I was shocked when Zuko glowed, then changed into a dragon just like my dragon form. The pelt was electric gold, with brown spikes, black horns, and the underbelly was a ivory white, with the talons gleaming silver, and the eyes are glowing. He flew quite magnificently and evaded Azula's revoked and crazed fire-bending, until Azula managed to singe his tail by lucky chance, which infuriated Zuko, and flew straight into Azula, growling with bared teeth. For myself, I actually saw her scared, and pale as a ghost. Zuko then did something, which was similarly to Aang's energy-bending which took Ozai's fire-bending away.

Zuko took a large deep breath, not pulling Azula, but at the same time, I could see some kind of bright energy being pulled out of Azula, and heading into Zuko's transfigured maw, with Azula becoming weak. Zuko flew back to me, restoring back to normal, sheepishly smiled, "Sorry, but Ran and Shaw told me to keep it secret until I need it in emergency, which was just now.".

I whispered, "What did you do to her?". Zuko replied, "They call it Energy Absorption. I took away her energy into me, and she can't fire-bend anymore.". I blinked, "You mean, you have her blue fire and lightning?". Zuko nodded, "Yep.". I spoke then, "So you have the same power like me, and the two dragons unlocked it, huh?".

"There's more than that, but yeah, that's the gist of it.". Zuko responded, and I nodded, ourselves happily reuniting with Katara and Teu Senge. [End of Flashback]

I felt my shoulder touched by a familiar warm hand, and I looked over to Zuko who's looking curious at me, and I whispered, "Just thinking of a recent memory.". Zuko nodded, and replied, "Shall we get ready to go, love?". He was talking about heading to the Jasmine Dragon to see Uncle, and I nodded, "Teu Senge really wants to see his great-uncle badly.". Zuko chuckled and rubbed our son's cheek gently with love, and we nodded to Aang, who understood our silent agreement and left back into the Fire Palace. _Soon, we will find Ursa and her other family, I can't wait to meet Kiyi, I would love to see her face when she finds out that she's a aunt to Teu Senge._


	24. Chapter 24

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **My heart melted in adoration toward little Teu Senge when I saw him from the portal. His eyes were a surprise to me yet I knew Aang was right. Teu Senge has courage in his little heart, and despite being a bit premature, he's strong and healthy which I was relieved to see. He shall be a magnificent air-bender while he's a citizen of the Fire Nation. Talk about a pot of mixed races, and you get amazing people from that.**

 **As for the rest of the Gaang, to my surprise yet expectations, Aang and Toph got together as boyfriend and girlfriend, with Suki and Sokka engaged to get married, and for Katara, she went to live in the Northern Water Nation. Ursa, Noren, and Kiyi was reunited with Zuko, and Reedheart, no Azula at all, for Reedheart managed to convince Zuko that Azula is dangerous mentally, physically, emotionally, even if her fire-bending was gone forever.**

 **Kiyi has a strong bond with Zuko, and with Teu Senge, helping him to learn to crawl, stand up, and walk. For me, I was happy to see the world healing quickly, and Reedheart finally found cacao trees in a small forest hidden within a valley, and now has 'invented' hot chocolate to the world, showing them the sweet and delicious, warm drink, and also 'invented' dog sledding to travel in the deep icy wilds beyond the Water Tribe Nations, with the taming and breeding of Earth Nation dogs crossed with polar bear dogs with the help of Sokka and Katara.**

 **With Aang and Toph's help, Reedheart also 'invented' playgrounds in every nation, in practically every town and city. Zuko didn't want to be left behind, so he helped brought back the start of the dragons with the golden egg of Ran and Shaw, and with Appa's help, he found a spot in a inaccessible area by humans where sky bisons were remarkably alive and growing. For Sute, she has found a mate deep in the forest near Reedheart's old cottage home on the seashore.**

 **Uncle Iroh began a chain of the Jasmine Dragon shop into the Earth Nation with dedicated employees. So, in all, the world is looking good and ready to begin its era of peace and love. Enjoy life, Reedheart, and remember that you're a warrior no matter if you are Fire Lady, a co-ruler of the Fire Nation with Zuko.**


End file.
